User blog:JuniperTheSkyWing/On Art Requests
Requests are closed and will not be opened until AFTER I have finished all of my requests. Out of sheer boredom, guess who's taking art requests? (Me.) NOTE: It MAY take a while for me to get the piece to you, maybe a day or so of delay while I try and figure out how to send the pics across. For all you peeps who requested full bodies, please keep in mind the anatomy might be just a tad off, because I'm waiting for my new stylus to get here and am drawing everything with my HANDS. I can do: *Headshot of any dragon OC (Very easy, takes next to no time) *Fullbody of any dragon OC (Takes a bit less time, but still quite a while) *Half body of any dragon OC (I draw the fullbody and slash off half of it) *Headshot, Fullbody, and Halfbody of multiple dragon OCs (Most complex, takes a lot of time.) *Same stuff as above but with wolf OCs *Joke drawings (Purpousely drawn/shaded/highlighted/colored badly) *Landscapes/Maps (Take quite a while, but can have any number of details tacked on. Take roughly a month/2 months each) *Fursonas/Anthro OCs (Typically don't take too long) And for 'palletes': OCs (Anthro/Feline/Canine/Dragon) *No colors *Eye Colored (Has a cool effect, but I suggest only IceWings or albinos request this.) *Body & Eye Colored (Will not have true shading.) *Body & Eye Colored & Shaded (Takes me an average of an hour/two hours to do this along with a headshot, but can be requested for singular OCs, either full/half body or headshot.) *Body & Eye Colored, Shaded, and Highlited (Most complex, takes a lot of time. | For singular OCs ONLY because I don't have all day.) Landscapes/Maps *No color (Allows much more detail to be added) *One color (Allows for a DIY coloring and more detail) *Multiple colors (Less detail, nice effect & easier mental picturing) *One-Color effects (dark/light gradient, glow, weather, etc.) *Multiple-color effects (Takes twice as long as one-color effects, but have a better effect for weather & stuff) *Territory colors/borders (Takes relatively short time, typically as an extra detail/bonus) *All (Takes nearly a month extra, only in very special circumstances can this be requested) If you want me to do one for any of you guys, just fill this out! OC(s) Included: Description(s) of OC(s): Desired Piece(s): Desired Pallete(s): OC Species: Pose(s) and Emotion(s): Any Refrences?: Background?: To-Do List: (Name / Piece Type / Pallete Type / Tribe / User For / Progress) 1- 2- Examples: Dragons IMG 3415.jpg|Juniper IMG 3416.jpg|Random blue dragon IMG 3475.jpg|Princess Gale by JuniperTheSkyWing (Updated style) IMG 3498.jpg|Northern & Southern HuntWing comparison (doodled in History class) (10/27/17) Wolves Barnowl.jpg|I'm sorry, it seems I don't have any art here! Check back soon to see if I have any examples! - Juniper Landscapes/Maps IMG 3419.jpg|The Continent of Everlasting Frost (Traditional/rough lines) IMG 3417.jpg|Sarepeia Forest (Animal Jam) Anthro IMG 3418.jpg|W.I.P. (Yet to be fully colored & shaded, draw her if you like) Other IMG 3517.PNG|Strange things happen in the darkness... (10/27/17) IMG 3503.jpg|From back when FNaF was still a thing. Still super proud of this. IMG 3504.jpg|Ruby (bottom), Nightshade (middle right), Winter (left), Cinnamon (top right) Category:Blog posts